Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened aga
by I-LOVE-DRACO
Summary: The chamber has been opened again beware,set in Harry's 6th year
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again. Chapter 1  
  
"Wake Up"!!!!!!  
  
"You've got chores to do" roared Uncle Vernon from downstairs.  
  
Harry got out of bed and made his way downstairs.  
  
"Listen here you better have these chores finished before I come home tonight or else" said Vernon.  
  
Harry almost came out with or else what but thought better.  
  
Uncle Vernon handed Harry a list and whisked out the door briefly kissing Petunia and Dudley.  
  
Harry looked down at the list in his hand and almost passed out there was no way he could have these finished in time.  
  
So he thought he better get started.  
  
Chores 1) Make bed except yours. 2) Clean windows except yours. 3) paint the fence. 4) Clean all rooms top to bottom. 5) Do the dishes 6) Re-paint the roof 7) Fix broken tiles on the roof 8) Mow the lawns.  
  
Harry knew he couldn't finish these in 3 hours and he knew that the tiles on the roof didn't need re-painting but Uncle Vernon likes to punish Harry.  
  
Harry was getting hopeful and thinking he would finish his chores by the time Vernon got home.  
  
Harry wasn't aware that Uncle Vernon had pulled up in his car and was marching over to Harry with the other full tank of petrol for the Lawnmower.  
  
"Why haven't you finished yet" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"You gave me a list of things that you knew I couldn't finish to punish me" yelled Harry back at him  
  
Uncle Vernon poured the bucket of Petrol on Harry and Walked inside snickering.  
  
Harry sat on the grass for a while and thought he better go take a cold shower. Harry went inside to find Vernon yelling at everyone Harry thought he must be drunk.  
  
Harry tried to sneak in quietly but Uncle Vernon turned on him.  
  
"And you get here"  
  
Harry walked over to him drenched in cold sweat.  
  
Vernon suddenly took a wake at Harry and got him right in the head.  
  
Harry tried to run but his legs wouldn't carry him.  
  
This time Uncle Vernon hit him again in the same place and Harry felt himself losing consciousness.  
  
Uncle Vernon seeing that he had hurt the boy enough went to the living room and turned on TV.  
  
Petunia seeing Harry lying in a pool of his own blood went to Harry's room and wrote a note.  
  
Headmaster  
  
My husband has beaten Harry and is lying Unconscious in the kitchen. Please help Petunia.  
  
Petunia gave the note to Hedwig and Hedwig flew into the cold breeze of the night. 


	2. chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hedwig reached Hogwarts and flew into the nearest window open: Severus Snape  
  
"What is this then" said Snape.  
  
He read the letter quickly and muttered stupid Potter can't even keep him self safe in the holidays but seeing Hedwig giving him a look of Despair he ran to the fire place grabbed floo powder and said Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore seeing Snape come through the fire place asked "Is everything all right"  
  
"No" said Snape.  
  
"Harry's in trouble"  
  
Snape passed Dumbledore the note and he read it carefully.  
  
Dumbledore went to the fire place and said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
The nurse appeared looking confused.  
  
"Yes Professor"  
  
Harry been beaten by his Uncle we must get there at once.  
  
Snape, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey went to the Hogwarts gates and apparated to Harry house and knocked on the door.  
  
Petunia came to the door crying and led them into the kitchen.  
  
Madam Pomfrey went straight to Harry, while Dumbledore talked to Petunia.  
  
"Where is your husband?"  
  
He is in the living room asleep.  
  
Dumbledore sent an owl to Fudge explaining the situation and he appeared in a flash.  
  
"We are pressing charges as Child Abuse on your husband" said Fudge  
  
Petunia nodded.  
  
"Professor we have to get Harry to Hogwarts as soon as possible."  
  
Madam Pomfrey you apparate to Hogwarts with him and I'll take Petunia and Dudley to Hogwarts and I'll let Fudge deal with Vernon. "Sure headmaster" and she disappeared out of thin air.  
  
Dumbledore instructed Dudley to take Snape's hand and to apparate him to Hogwarts and Dumbledore done the same with Petunia.  
  
They did what they were told and disappeared to Hogwarts. 


	3. 2

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Madam Pomfrey took Harry straight to the Hospital Wing and fixed him up.  
  
Dumbledore took Dudley and Petunia to the Gryffindor common Room and settled them in. "Will you tell us how Harry is" whispered Petunia  
  
"I'm going to find out now." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore set off to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Professor I've never seen anything like it I'm surprised he isn't dead 5 broken ribs, punctured lung, loss of blood from the head, and is in a coma but I should be able to fix him up." Said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Dumbledore went back to Petunia and told them the news.  
  
"Dumbledore may I talk to you please" said Petunia  
  
"Sure come to my office"  
  
They both went to Dumbledore's office and sat down.  
  
Now what was it you wanted to tell me?  
  
"Well I was wondering would Dudley be able to attend this school it was not my fault we rejected him at 11 but my husband didn't want him to grow up as a wizard"  
  
"Well it is possible I'll put his name down for enrolment."  
  
"Thank you Professor"  
  
Petunia went to the Gryffindor Common Room and told Dudley the good news.  
  
Dumbledore owled Hermione and Ron to let them know abut Harry.  
  
********************************************************************* 


	4. 4

Harry Potter and the chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*****************At Hermione's House*********************  
  
"Hermione dear there's a letter for you" said Mrs Granger.  
  
"Thanks Mum" said Hermione taking the letter from her mother while heading up the stairs.  
  
Hermione opened the letter and read it carefully  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I have some bad news Harry was badly beaten by his Uncle and is in a coma at the Hospital Wing and had a punctured lung, loss of blood from the head and 5 broken ribs.  
  
You are most welcome to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the Holidays.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor A Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione started crying so she dropped the letter on the staircase and ran to her room to pack.  
  
Her mum picked up the letter read it and helped Hermione pack, then she said Goodbye to her parents and grabbed some floo powder and said Hogwarts once she was in the fire place. 


	5. 5

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What's that mum" said Ron Weasley looking up from his plate.  
  
"A letter from Hogwarts" said his mum shaking,  
  
"Fred and George what have you done this time" said Ron in laughter.  
  
"Actually Ron it's for you"  
  
Ron dropped his fork and took the letter form his mother.  
  
Dear Mr Wesley  
  
This may come as a bit of shock to you but Harry was beaten badly by his uncle and is in a coma with a punctured lung, 5 broken ribs and loss of blood from the head.  
  
You re welcome to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the holidays if you wish.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor A Dumbledore.  
  
Ron read it through twice and left the room to pack.  
  
Ron came back downstairs a while latter announcing that he was staying at Hogwarts the rest of the summer.  
  
"Why dear" said Mrs Wesley.  
  
"Read the letter" said Ron.  
  
Mrs Wesley read the letter and said of course you may go take some floo Powder.  
  
Ron stepped into the fire place and said Hogwarts.  
  
"What is it Mum" said the twins  
  
Mrs Wesley started crying so the twins read the letter and passed it to Ginny who after reading it started balling her eyes out and comforted her mother. 


	6. 6

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ron and Hermione both came out of Dumbledore's fire place and sat in a chair at Dumbledore's order.  
  
"Hello Mr Wesley and Miss Granger"  
  
"Let me explain a few things"  
  
"First Mrs Dursley ha filed charges against Mr Dursley for Child Abuse and Dudley and Mrs Dursley are staying in Gryffindor Tower until we can find a place where Petunia will be safe from Mr Dursley, Dudley has been enrolled in Hogwarts because I believe that he was a t Durmstrung until Mr Dursley found out and took him away"  
  
"Dudley will be sorted at the feast and until then will you show him round and make him welcome" "Sure Professor" said Hermione and Ron nodded.  
  
"Can we see Harry now" said Ron  
  
"Sure I'll take you to him" said Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore led Hermione and Ron to the Hospital Wing and let them in.  
  
Hermione took one look at Harry and started crying and Ron looked at him and got choked up.  
  
"Hermione and Ron once you've finished here will you go to Gryffindor Common Room and take Dudley and Petunia round the castle"  
  
"Sure Professor" said Hermione  
  
Hermione and Ron went to Gryffindor Common room and walked in.  
  
"You must be Dudley and Mrs Dursley" said Hermione.  
  
"Weir friends of Harry's" said Ron  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger" "And I'm Ron Wesley"  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Mrs Dursley while Dudley nodded.  
  
"Dumbledore has instructed us to give you a tour of the castle" said Ron.  
  
"Cool" said Dudley. So they set off round the castle stopping at the class rooms and toilets and reminded Dudley that the stairs liked to change. "How would you like to go down to the Quiditch Pitch" said Ron  
  
"Sure" said Dudley I can fly but I don't have a broomstick.  
  
Hermione took Mrs Dursley and Dudley down to the Quiditch Pitch while Ron went and got Broomsticks and the balls.  
  
"Mrs Dursley you should be very proud of Harry he was the youngest Quiditch player in a century he has survived attacks against Voldemort while powerful adults have died trying to destroy Voldemort, he has been bitten by a basilisk the most powerful beast in control of Lord Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets, he would of died if Dumbledore's bird hadn't of cried on the wound and healed it, Dumbledore's bird is a phoenix which has healing powers." Finished Hermione  
  
"Wow" said Mrs Dursley "I didn't know he was that powerful"  
  
"There's more" said Hermione.  
  
"In his fourth year he was entered in a contest as a Hogwarts representative which against age regulations he shouldn't have been competing.  
  
Harry battled a dragon rescued Ron in the lake with the sea monster and made his way through the maze which had obstacles which you needed your wand for and they were very dangerous.  
  
At the end you grabbed the cup to win he and the other Hogwarts representative took hold of it at the same time and instead of winning they were transported to a grave yard to battle Voldemort Hermione explained how the teacher had put it there and how that was not how it was supposed to be.  
  
Voldemort killed the other representative and went after Harry, because there wands are alike they cant battle each other but if they force them to then something happens called Priori Incantatem which shows all the victims of Voldemort including Harry's Parents.  
  
"He saw his parents" said Petunia  
  
"Yes" said Hermione.  
  
Bu this time Ron had come back with the gear for Quiditch and they played and enjoyed the game hoping that Harry would be able to play this game again soon. 


	7. 7

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Weeks passed and Harry was still not awake, next week school started and they were getting worried.  
  
One week before September the first Harry woke up suddenly.  
  
"Mr Wesley and Miss Granger stay here with Mr Potter while I fetch the Headmaster" said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Sure" said Hermione excited that Harry was awake.  
  
Madam Pomfrey went into the Hallway and found Dumbledore striding down the corridor.  
  
"I believe Harry is wake" he said  
  
"Yes Professor" said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
They went into the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey checked on Harry.  
  
"Harry I want you to stay here for the night and you are free to go tomorrow" said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Said Harry.  
  
After Dumbledore left to tell Petunia and Dudley that Harry was awake the trio started talking.  
  
"Hey I wonder where Snape is we haven't run in with him yet" said Ron.  
  
"Maybe he left" said Harry hopefully.  
  
Later that night Ron and Hermione went back to the Common Room for the night they ran into Snape unfortunately,  
  
"Oh we have a castle invasion" he sneered.  
  
"Nice to see you to Professor" said Hermione  
  
"Spare it" said Snape.  
  
"How would you like to go to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff with Hrry tomorrow" said Hermione.  
  
"Great" said Ron. 


	8. 8

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hermione and Ron got up and visited Harry.  
  
"Hey guys" said Harry sitting upright.  
  
"Hey Harry" said Ron.  
  
"Would you like to come to Diagon Alley with us after Breakfast" said Hermione.  
  
"Sure" said Harry.  
  
Harry got up and dressed and went down to the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron to have breakfast.  
  
"Hey Hagrid" said Harry.  
  
"Hello all" said Hagrid.  
  
"What are you doing here so early" said Hagrid.  
  
Hermione told Hagrid what had happened.  
  
"Nice to see your well" said Hagrid to Harry.  
  
"What are you doing today?"  
  
"Going to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff" said Ron.  
  
"Okay have fun" said Hagrid.  
  
After having breakfast they went to the Common Room fire place and floo powdered to Diagon Alley.  
  
"First stop Gringotts" said Harry.  
  
After they got money they sat down and looked at their school lists.  
  
"Let's go to Flourish and Blotts first" said Hermione.  
  
The trio went in and collected their stuff, after they went to get their Potion Ingredients and any thing else they needed.  
  
Later after trailing round shops for the day they sat down and cooled down by having an ice cream.  
  
Soon it was time to go so they floo powdered in to Hogwarts and enjoyed being back at Home. 


	9. 9

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Harry woke up in the morning and thought that he had swayed in to a dream there stood Petunia and Dudley.  
  
"What are you doing here" said Harry.  
  
"I'm going to this school I've been enrolled" said Dudley  
  
"And I'm here until they ca find a pace for me that is safe" said Petunia  
  
"Okay" said Harry.  
  
After Breakfast Harry realized that school started again tomorrow and he knew what would make the best end of holiday ever.  
  
After Harry had explained his idea to Dudley, Hermione and Ron they got to work.  
  
"Lets owl Fred and George and ask them for some pranks" said Ron.  
  
"Okay" said Harry.  
  
Two hours after they sent the owl their hopes were falling but all of a sudden a tied out owl came through the air followed by a second one all carrying pranks.  
  
"Cool" said Ron.  
  
By then it was time for lunch so they sneaked into the kitchen to put some pranks in the food.  
  
"Harry" said Dobby.  
  
"Hello Dobby" said Harry  
  
"Dobby where's Snape's lunch" said Ron.  
  
"I was just going to take it out for him" said Dobby.  
  
"Wait first let me improve it" said Ron and they all laughed.  
  
Ron tipped a liquid into the soup and gave it back to Dobby to take out.  
  
The trio and Dudley peeped their heads out the kitchen just enough to see what was gong on.  
  
Snape took a spoonful of his soup but nothing happened.  
  
"It must have been a dud" said Ron. All of a sudden Snape started sprouting hands and legs all over his head.  
  
Snape stood up from the table and yelled two words "Potter, Wesley"  
  
"Some how we always get the blame" said Ron and Harry laughing. 


	10. 10

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Snape stood up and started searching the hall and kitchen.  
  
"Few that was close" said Ron and Harry who had just run from the kitchen to the Common Room.  
  
Harry and Ron sat down in the Common Room for a while for a rest.  
  
"I wonder if Snape still has legs and arms sprouting from his head" said Harry trying not to laugh.  
  
"That was great" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah it was" said Harry.  
  
"Let's do another one" said Harry.  
  
"Where's Hermione and Dudley" said Harry.  
  
"Probably in the kitchen" said Ron  
  
"Let's go down there" said Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron went out of the Common Room and started walking to the great Hall when Dobby came running up to Harry and Ron.  
  
"What is it Dobby" said Ron.  
  
"Snape is looking for you, he was muttering death threats.  
  
"Great just what we need" said Harry  
  
"Dobby must go be careful Harry Potter" said Dobby.  
  
"He is so weird sometimes" said Ron.  
  
"Let's go find Hermione and Dudley" said Harry.  
  
"Okay" said Ron.  
  
Ron and Harry started walking down the stairs to the kitchen when Snape come round the corner. 


	11. 11

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
"Oh Uh" said Ron.  
  
"Maybe we should run" said Harry.  
  
Ron and Harry ran to Dumbledore's office and banged on the door until Dumbledore came out of the room.  
  
"What is going on out here" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Snape wants to kill us" said Ron.  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't want to kill you" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Snape do you want to kill these innocent little children" said Dumbledore a bit amused.  
  
"Innocent" roared Snape.  
  
"They put something in my lunch which made me sprout hands and feet from my head" said Snape.  
  
"It was a harmless little prank Severus it did not harm you in any way" said Dumbledore.  
  
After a pause Snape walked away giving a murderous glance back at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Thank you Professor" said Harry.  
  
Hermione and Dudley walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room and waited for the other two.  
  
"What happened" said Hermione.  
  
After Harry and Ron had explained what had happened they all went to bed for some rest because they started school tomorrow. 


	12. 12

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron and Dudley woke up and tried to calm Dudley down saying that it would be fun and you get to learn much new stuff.  
  
Soon came the time when the rest of the school arrived and they greeted them out side.  
  
A lot of people came up to Harry Ron and Hermione and asked why they were here early after a lot of explanations and pity going round they went into there great hall to enjoy the feast.  
  
After the sorting (Dudley was placed In Gryffindor) and after there tea they left and went to the Common Room and taught Dudley how to play Exploding Snap and taught him some tricks and pranks thanks to Fred and George.  
  
After introductions went round the trio and Dudley went to bed.  
  
****************The next Morning******************  
  
The next morning Dudley woke Harry and Ron up and went downstairs to find Hermione waiting for them.  
  
"Morning Hermione" said Ron yawning.  
  
"Morning" said Dudley and Harry.  
  
"Morning boys" said Hermione.  
  
They went down to breakfast and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Halfway through breakfast McGonagall came round to hand out there Timetables.  
  
"Oh we have potions first" said Ron.  
  
"Hey we don't have them with the Slytherin's isn't that great" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah are we lucky or what" said Hermione.  
  
"Hey were did Dudley go" said Harry suddenly noticing Dudley's absence.  
  
They walked round the corner and came face to face with the worst horror.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Sorry cliff hanger but I'm going to need more reviews to finish. Thanks everyone. 


	13. 13

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Aaaaggghh" screamed Hermione.  
  
Ron whispered "Do you think it's been opened again"  
  
"I think so" said Harry  
  
Dudley was looking back from the others and the petrified face of Neville.  
  
Hermione had recovered from the shock and thought to get a teacher.  
  
The trio and Dudley ran to McGonagall's office,  
  
"No running in the Hallway's said McGonagall.  
  
"Professor we found Neville in the hallway" sad Hermione close to tears.  
  
"It isn't a law to walk the holidays" said McGonagall.  
  
"No he was petrified" said Harry.  
  
"Take me there" said McGonagall.  
  
They led her to Neville; she conjured up a stretcher and took him to the Hospital Wing.  
  
After Professor talked to them they went to breakfast in the Great Hall and explained to Dudley about the Chamber and what happened last time.  
  
Dudley starred at Harry in awe as they told him the story.  
  
There first class was Transfiguration and it was due to start in 10 minutes, they got up to go there when a voice came over the speaker "Students please return to your House Dormitories and Teachers to the Staff Room" said McGonagall.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Dudley and Ron rushed to the Common Room and sat down.  
  
15 minutes later McGonagall came in and spoke a very grave announcement.  
  
"Children the Chamber of Secrets have indeed been opened again so here are the rules" as she spoke lots of Kids passed worried looks and gasped.  
  
After McGonagall left everybody was scared and Ginny needed emotionally help because of last time.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione answered the questions Dudley wanted to know and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. 


	14. 14

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Harry woke up to Hermione tapping him on the shoulder saying "Wake up Harry"  
  
Ron was already up and was standing next to Hermione reading something.  
  
Harry got up and dressed and went down to breakfast with Dudley and the trio and Harry noticed that Ron was still reading that piece of paper.  
  
"Hey Ron what you reading" said Harry.  
  
"An owl from Sirius here"  
  
The parchment read  
  
Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione  
  
Dumbledore told me about the Chamber opening again as soon as it happened.  
  
Dumbledore has a felling that Lord Voldemort might be using one of the students to get to you, so I want you three to be on the lookout all the time and I have a felling Dumbledore is right.  
  
I am very well hidden and Buckbeak is well.  
  
Hope your well.  
  
Snuffles.  
  
It was as though someone had flicked on a light in his brain.  
  
Harry raced down to Dumbledore's office explaining his plan to the others on the way.  
  
"Hello Harry" said Dumbledore.  
  
"And company" finished Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Can we tell Hagrid about Sirius" said Harry.  
  
Dumbledore gave Harry a look and said "Harry met me here at 8:00 tonight.  
  
"Right Professor" said Harry.  
  
They all left and went back to there Common Room.  
  
Harry the trio and Dudley played Exploding Snap until it was time for Harry to go and met Dumbledore.  
  
Harry walked halfway down the Hall and met the one person who made his life a living hell...Snape.  
  
"Ah what are you doing Potter all alone in a dark corridor at night" said Snape softly.  
  
"You know it's not safe to be wandering round at night" said Snape.  
  
"You are" said Harry.  
  
"I am a professor" said Snape.  
  
Harry was just about to reply when Dumbledore came rounds the corner putting an end to the conversation.  
  
"Harry I believe you and I have to go" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes Professor" said Harry and with one last look at Snape they made there way to Hagrids hut.  
  
********************************************************************* (Sorry I'm getting tired I'll update soon) 


	15. 15

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Dumbledore led Harry down to Hagrids cabin.  
  
"Hello Professor, Harry what brings you here this time of night" said Hagrid pleasantly.  
  
"Where here to tell you the truth about Sirius" said Dumbledore.  
  
"I comforted that murdering traitor" roared Hagrid  
  
"Hagrid please" said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore let them self inside and sat down.  
  
"Would you like a tea" said Hagrid  
  
"Yes thanks you Hagrid" said Dumbledore and Harry nodded.  
  
"Hagrid take a seat"  
  
Hagrid sat down and Dumbledore started explaining everything that had happened in the past years.  
  
'I had no idea" said Hagrid.  
  
"That lying, little filthy rat when I get my hands on him" he trailed to an end.  
  
"Hagrid please don't kill the rat if we found him we could force himself to show and prove Sirius innocent"  
  
"Yes professor" said Hagrid.  
  
"We should be going now Hagrid" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Take care of yourself Harry" said Hagrid.  
  
Dumbledore and Harry went back to the castle; Harry was just thinking that he could ask Sirius why Voldemort wanted to kill me and my parents.  
  
"Harry promise me you won't do anything stupid you will know the answers when you're ready" said Dumbledore.  
  
I always knew he could read minds Harry thought to himself.  
  
Harry walked into Gryffindor tower and met Ron and Hermione there waiting for him to return  
  
After Harry explained to them what happened he started felling dizzy and tired so he told them he was going to bed.  
  
Harry was halfway up the stairs when he drifted into a deep sleep on the stairs with a searing pain in his forehead. 


	16. 16

Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Where am I thought Harry getting that sudden felling that someone was watching him from behind.  
  
All of a sudden he heard a man with a deep voice something which had sounded very familiar.  
  
He turned round and there was the dark mark hovering in the sky.  
  
Harry heard footsteps so he went over and sat in a bush.  
  
The footsteps where coming closer and his scar was burning like crazy.  
  
All of a sudden two death eaters came out of nowhere holding Ron and Hermione, Both of the death Eaters put Crucio on Harry's friends.  
  
"Nooooooo" screamed Harry.  
  
The death Eaters startled by the noise saw Harry running out of the bush.  
  
"What do we have here" said One of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Avada Kedavra" yelled the same Death Eater.  
  
Harry saw a flash of green light and something coming towards him.  
  
Harry thought this was the end but it never came the green light vanished and the thing speeding towards him had gone through him.  
  
Suddenly the dream started dissolving and he found himself in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"How did I get here" said Harry.  
  
"We found you on the stairs passed out so we got Professor McGonagall and she bring you here" said Hermione looking very worried  
  
Harry was silent and then he said "I need to see Professor Dumbledore"  
  
McGonagall must know that he must have had a vision or something that she went straight to Dumbledore and came back with him 2 minutes later.  
  
"I would like to speak to Harry alone" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Come on I'll escort you to Gryffindor Tower" said McGonagall.  
  
"Harry what did you see"  
  
Bit by bit Harry told Dumbledore the details of his dream.  
  
"Now Harry I have a bit of a surprise for you and alas I think you will take a while to get used to it."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"You're the...........  
  
(Sorry cliff-hanger I'll post new chapter up soon and if you want 1 of your stories read and reviewed come to me I love reading new things) 


	17. 17

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"You're the heir of Gryffindor" said Dumbledore calmly  
  
"Your Dad was heir to Gryffindor before he died so now your Gryffindor's last remaining ancestor" said Dumbledore.  
  
"That's why Voldemort wants to kill me" said Harry slowly.  
  
"Yes" said Dumbledore.  
  
"I know this might be hard but your job as heir of Gryffindor has to kill the heir of Slytherin" finished Dumbledore.  
  
"Voldemort, I have to kill Voldemort" said Harry looking shocked.  
  
"Yes Harry" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Were afraid that your current home is not enough to protect you right now with Voldemort on the rise"  
  
"So were do I go" said Harry  
  
"The Wesley's have been kind enough to take you in" said Dumbledore smiling.  
  
"Awesome" said Harry.  
  
"Now we need Ron, Mr and Mrs Wesley for the next part and Hermione to" said Dumbledore.  
  
All of a sudden there boomed a voice through there hall ways and common Rooms saying "Ron and Hermione please come to Dumbledore's office right away and no this is not bad" said Dumbledore.  
  
Two minutes later Ron and Hermione rushed in with worried face, "Hi Guys what's the rush" said Harry.  
  
"Your okay" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" said Harry.  
  
"Pease sit" said Dumbledore.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat down; while Dumbledore remained standing he went to the fire place and said Arthur and Molly Wesley.  
  
"Mom, Dad what are you doing here" said Ron.  
  
"Hello Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
  
Dumbledore stepped up to the fire once more and said Mr and Mrs Granger.  
  
They appeared as well and said "Hello" politely.  
  
"Hello mum and Dad" said Hermione looking confused.  
  
"Take a seat everyone" said Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone sat down as Dumbledore took out a roll of parchment and two quills.  
  
"Most of you know why you're here" said Dumbledore as the younger kids looked confused.  
  
"To discuss the plans of safety of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." He finished.  
  
"As I was telling Harry before Harry Potter is the heir of Gryffindor so he will be in more danger when Voldemort rises again" said Dumbledore.  
  
"More danger than usual" said Ron  
  
His mum gave him a stern look.  
  
"So Harry ahs been shifted from custody of the Dursley's he's now in the custody of the Wesley family"  
  
Harry looked at Ron they both smiled while Harry politely said "Thank you Mr and Mrs Wesley"  
  
"And Hermione as much as I hate to admit it you are not safe with your parents they cant protect you so you are now in full custody of the Wesley's as well"  
  
"To make this official you have to sign this agreement form"  
  
The Wesley's and the Grangers signed there name's on the form.  
  
"You are now in full custody of the Wesley's although you are permitted to visit Mr and Mrs Granger" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Know I suggest you all go to bed and have a rest because tomorrow is the end of year feast you certainly don't want to miss that" said Dumbledore.  
  
The trio went to the Common Room and fell asleep. ******************************************************************** (Sorry I haven't got into the Chamber of Secrets opened again part yet but I will out it in when the come for they're next year.) 


	18. 18

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Harry woke up felling very happy that he would not have to go home to the Wesley's but be sharing a home with his friends.  
  
Harry woke up Ron and they went down to the Common Room to find Hermione sitting down reading a book,  
  
All of a sudden there came a voice over the speaker.  
  
"Will all 6th years please make you way down to the Great Hall Quickly?"  
  
The trio started walking down to the Great Hall while Harry was quickly trying to fasten his prefect badge on his robe.  
  
When the 6th years had taken a seat Dumbledore spoke "You are here to find out who the Head Boy and Girl will be for next year"  
  
"So on the piece of paper in front of you Wright down whom you think it should be" said Dumbledore  
  
"When you are finished come up here and place the parchment into the goblet"  
  
Harry looked at the piece of paper and wrote this: Head Girl Head Boy  
  
Hermione Granger Dean Thomas  
  
Harry went up to the table at the front and placed the paper in it, it emitted gold sparks.  
  
Harry went back to his seat and smiled at his friends.  
  
After everyone had done this Dumbledore announced that the goblet is ready to make its decision.  
  
"The Head Boy is Harry Potter, the hall started whistling and clapping all except the Slytherin's.  
  
And the Head Girl is Hermione Granger" finished Dumbledore.  
  
The Hall started clapping and the boys wolf whistled.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked up to Dumbledore and collected there badge.  
  
Later that day the trio started gathering together all there stuff and boarded the train they found a compartment to themselves.  
  
Soon after they had settled in they heard a very loud scream, the trio ran into the compartment next to them and found Dean Thomas lying on the floor with frozen, "He's been petrified" said Hermione  
  
"There's not a teacher on the train" said Ron.  
  
Harry got his wand and summoned an owl to him.  
  
"Wow" said Ron.  
  
Harry quickly scribbled a note to the professor's to come quick  
  
15 minutes later Dumbledore appeared with Madam Pomfrey looking worried.  
  
"His eyes are close so he's not petrified but he's still breathing" said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
All of a sudden he opened his eyes but they were not normal they were gleaming red, Harry scar started searing with pain he started screaming holding his scar.  
  
Madam Pomfrey went to Harry, his scar is bleeding what can this mean Albus" said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"By the look of Harry's face his scar is hurting and his scar only hurts when Voldemort's close, Ron and Hermione go get some towels"  
  
Hermione and Ron ran to get towels.  
  
"Voldemort is in Dean's body" he whispered.  
  
Dumbledore muttered a spell and Voldemort came out of Dean's body.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey take Dean and go." Said Dumbledore.  
  
They ran out of the room but Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort stayed there.  
  
Madam Pomfrey met Hermione and Ron on the way and told them not to go in and to wait out there.  
  
Meanwhile Harry Dumbledore and Voldemort were battling.  
  
Madam Pomfrey and Ron and Hermione went round every carriage telling them what was going on.  
  
Voldemort screeched Crucio and the train was filled with Harry's screams  
  
"Since you are heir of Gryffindor and I am heir of Slytherin this belongs to you, now we duel" he whispered.  
  
Voldemort handed Harry a staff which had belonged to Godric Gryffindor, on the count of 3 we due.  
  
"1...2...3" said Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort said "Imperio" Harry had a wonderful sensation fill him.  
  
Voldemort Said "Jump put the window"  
  
"No" yelled Harry.  
  
"Dame he knows how to throw the curse off" Dumbledore was looking very impressed.  
  
Outside the rest of the school was waiting to see what happens Hermione was close tp tears and Ron was comforting her.  
  
"Fine Harry you want to play the hard way" he sneered.  
  
"Avada Kedavra" roared Voldemort which could be heard at the same time as "Expalaramis" from Harry.  
  
2 different spells hit the middle of the room and exploded, then there was silence, nothing could be heard.  
  
Dumbledore walked out facing the school and said "It's to misty in there we wont see who won the fight until it is cleared,"  
  
"Could it be possible that Harry died and Voldemort died" said Ron  
  
"Because we can't hear anything" said Hermione.  
  
Draco was looking scared.  
  
Dumbledore went into the room and came out looking very grave saying the room has been cleared.....  
  
******************************************************************* (Sorry cliff hanger, what is the outcome of the match you'll have to wait until I post more wont you review please) 


	19. 19

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Madam Pomfrey come quick" said Dumbledore leading her into the room shouting the door behind them.  
  
Hermione was in tears and Ron was dong his best along with the others around him not to think of the worst.  
  
15 minutes later Madam Pomfrey came out with Harry in his arms and apparated to St Mungos then Dumbledore came out and said "After the smoke was cleared we found Harry Potter lying on the floor with his scar bleeding and other fateful injuries, we also found no sign of Voldemort although we did find ash and his staff lying in the ash, Voldemort wants Harry dead because Voldemort is the Heir of Slytherin and Harry is the Heir of Gryffindor" said Dumbledore  
  
There was a lot of whispering going on through the crowd and tears.  
  
Hermione raised her hand and asked "Is Harry going to be alright"  
  
Dumbledore sighed "We won't know until we hear from St Mungos"  
  
"Are we aloud to visit him" said Draco softly.  
  
"I think anyone who wants to visit him is aloud from tomorrow onwards" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Hope you all have a nice holiday and I'll see you next year" And with that he dissapparated to Hogwarts to inform the other teachers.  
  
Draco went over to Hermione and Ron and said "I'm sorry you guys for being horrible to you and Harry over the years"  
  
"Is this some kind of joke" said Ron.  
  
"No of course not" said Draco looking offended.  
  
"Just because my father is a Death Eater it doesn't mean I want to be one because I'm not going to"  
  
"Do you think that Voldemort is dead" said Draco.  
  
"Well his staff was found in ash" said Hermione still sniffling.  
  
All across the train tears were shed, people whispered and talked.  
  
Ron went into the cabin and found Hedwig he quickly wrote a letter to Sirius and told him what happened.  
  
"Sirius Black" said Draco looking scared.  
  
"No he's innocent" Hermione explained what had happened while Ron wrote.  
  
After Hagrid had heard what had happened he went straight to the ministry to Demand that Sirius Black got a fair trial.  
  
So the Ministry took it in and Sirius was granted a fair trial.  
  
Hagrid bring Peter in (he had caught him) a jar and gave him to the Minister.  
  
"I hereby call this court trail to Order for the Murder of Lily and James Potter" said the Judge.  
  
Sirius was there and was being guarded by two guards and Peter was still in his jar.  
  
First one of the Judges got up and took Peter out of the jar and forced him to show himself, they're were lots of whispers and gasps among the crowd.  
  
He was now being guarded by 2 guards.  
  
Peter was forced to tell the truth it all came out and the Judge said "I hereby call this trial over Sirius Black you are free to go and as Godfather of Harry Potter you are his legal Guardian."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew you are sentenced to life in Azkaban"  
  
That day it all came out in the Daily Prophet and Sirius went to visit Harry in St Mungos.  
  
Sirius walked into the Hospital and Ron and Hermione ran over to see him" Sirius you can't come here you might get seen" said Hermione looking everywhere.  
  
Sirius showed Hermione and Ron the paper and they hugged him.  
  
Harry woke up at the sound of Hermione's squeal "What are you celebrating" Harry said  
  
"Sirius you can't be here" said Harry suddenly realizing he was here.  
  
Sirius passed the paper to Harry and he got put of bed and hugged him.  
  
The nurse came in and smiled and said "Good news Mr Potter you are free to go"  
  
Sirius packed Harry's stuff and took them to the Wesley's.  
  
Mrs Wesley embraces Sirius and Harry in a hug and said " Sirius and Harry you are perfectly welcome to live here until you find a place of your own"  
  
"Thank you Molly" said Sirius "I'm going to build a house next door so were close" Sirius finished.  
  
Sirius and Mrs Wesley went outside and planned the house and with a flick of there wands it was there standing.  
  
Sirius took Harry outside to look at the house and it was huge 5 stories, 10 bedrooms, two bathrooms, and kitchen and lots more.  
  
The kitchen had lots of Cupboards and portraits of famous sorcerers and there was one of Dumbledore they moved and talked as well.  
  
Then Harry went to his room and was amazed there was red and gold blinds, his bed were floating which had the Gryffindor mascot on the front and with satin sheets.  
  
And there were three floating blow up chairs.  
  
The guest rooms were just as nice they had Gryffindor bed spreads and floating chairs.  
  
The bath room had the same bath as the one in the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts.  
  
Later Harry and Sirius were joined by the Wesley's for a house warming dinner and a house tour.  
  
Later he was getting very tired so he went to sleep in his bed which he found out know was a water bed and very comfortable.  
  
******************Authors Note*****************  
  
The chamber will be opened again when Harry and the trio go back to school  
  
Please read and review. 


	20. 20

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Harry woke up wondering why he felt happy then he remembered today is his 17th birthday; Harry jumped out of bed still in his pj's and was greeted by Sirius a yummy breakfast and lots of presents.  
  
"Are these for me" he said.  
  
"Of course there isn't another Harry Potter turning 17 today is there"  
  
Harry smiled and started eating his breakfast "I didn't now you were such a good cook" said Harry smiling.  
  
"Can I open my presents now" said Harry his mouth full of fried egg.  
  
"Yes Of course" said Sirius  
  
Harry opened the first one from Sirius it was a new broomstick the latest one the Snitch2003.  
  
"Wow thank you" said Harry.  
  
The second one was Gryffindor Pyjamas.  
  
The next one was from Hermione it was a necklace that would protect you from all spells and curses except the forgivable ones.  
  
The one from Ron was a wizard chess board made out of marble and some assortments of chocolate frogs and sweets.  
  
He got a whole box of prank lollies and sweets from Fred and George.  
  
He knew these would come in handy this year and Sirius made Harry promise he would use one on Snape.  
  
And he got a book from Ginny on curses and spells which just happened to be the book he needed for D.A.D.A this year as he thought about the D.A.D.A. he wondered who the new teacher would be "Sirius do you know the new teacher for D.A.D.A. is" said Harry.  
  
"As a matter of a fact it's me" said Sirius  
  
"Honest cool" said Harry  
  
"Harry there's one last present from Dumbledore" said Sirius looking uncomfortable  
  
Harry ripped open the box and in the box was green and silver staff.Voldemort's staff.  
  
There was a note  
  
Dear Harry  
  
This is Voldemort's staff when the two spells collided we had to wait for the smoke to clear before we knew what was happening, his staff was found lying in a pile of ash this is your to keep as a souvenir of your victory against Voldemort.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Professor A. Dumbledore.  
  
"Wow" said Harry.  
  
After a big celebration with his friends that night he went to sleep having not a single bad thought. 


	21. 21

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The holidays passed for the trio quickly and before they knew it they were on the train quarter of the way to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was sitting with Hermione, Ron and Sirius.  
  
Harry had told them what he had got from Fred and George for his birthday.  
  
"Excellent" said Sirius with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Harry your Dad, Remus, Peter (he snarled at his name) and I we used t sit in here planning the pranks"  
  
Harry laughed at this.  
  
"Once we made Snape run in the Hall singing I love James to the tune of Deck the Hall and after that we made him profess his love for Malfoy in front of everyone" said Sirius  
  
"I think it's time we bring that back except maybe we should make Malfoy dance round the hall signing I love Harry to deck the Halls.  
  
And then profess his love to.Sirius sat deep in thought A Ha we'll make him profess his love to Snape" finished Sirius.  
  
"We better do this on April fool's so then we have an excuse" said Hermione.  
  
"But that's ages away" said Ron and Harry and Sirius whining.  
  
"But we can use some of Fred and George's inventions in the Common Room like turning someone into a canary or a turtle" said Harry.  
  
"In fact I have some right here" said Harry.  
  
Harry took out 3 bars of chocolates and sat with them in his hands in thought of who to give these to at the answer to his thoughts Draco and his gang walked in the room.  
  
He was going to say something horrible when he saw Sirius holding his wand.  
  
"Hello Malfoy I'm your new teacher" said Sirius smiling.  
  
"Hello Draco would you like a chocolate bar" said Harry.  
  
Draco seeing Sirius still holding his wand took a chocolate that Harry was holding and ate it.  
  
"Thanks Potter what is this" said Draco.  
  
"It's a canary cream" said Harry trying not to laugh.  
  
Draco screamed and started turning into a bird, two minutes later he changed back into Draco.  
  
"Good one Potter I'll get you back some time" said Malfoy  
  
"Like you say before a Quiditch Match" said Harry sneering.  
  
Draco looked at his gang and they followed him out of the Room.  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts soon after and the feast begun.  
  
Dumbledore introduced Sirius as the new teacher and said his usual rules.  
  
The he said "Tuck In"  
  
And everyone's plates were filled with food  
  
After Dinner the trio went to the Common Room and played exploding Snap for ages then sat and talked.  
  
"I wonder why the Chamber of Secrets was opened again but didn't try to hurt any one." Said Harry.  
  
"Maybe there just beginning" said Ron  
  
"But Voldemort died" said Hermione  
  
"Could anyone else be controlling the basilisk" said Ron.  
  
"Only if they were parselmouth" said Harry.  
  
Hermione yawned and announced she's going to bed the boys decided to go as well.  
  
After saying Goodnight Harry fell asleep as his head touched the pillow and he had a dream,  
  
*******************  
  
Harry walked into a room and saw his parents sitting down at a table.  
  
"Mum, Dad" said Harry.  
  
They didn't look or blink, Harry knew what was happening he had been in a room where no one else could hear or see him.  
  
Harry's mum said to his Dad Who has opened the Chamber this time it isn't Voldemort then who is it.  
  
James said Part of me thinks no one has opened it Voldemort gone no other parcel mouth so no one is opening it so he must of used it as a distraction so now that he is gone it will have stopped because he's not there to confuse people into thinking that the Chamber is open so it was just a distraction.  
  
***********************  
  
Harry felt himself spinning he fond himself in his bed Harry got up and told Ron what he had heard and then they went downstairs to the Common Room and told Hermione.  
  
The trio left the Common Room and went straight to Dumbledore and Sirius and told them.  
  
That day he announced that the Chamber is not open and explained why.  
  
The trio and Sirius were starting to get ready for April fool's day which was next week.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang which meant Double D.A.D.A with the Slytherin's. 


	22. 22

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Harry and the trio walked into D.A.D.A and took a seat at the front of the class waiting for the class to start.  
  
"Hello class I'm your new teacher Sirius Black"  
  
Draco was looking sour again while Harry was looking excited.  
  
"Today we will be learning the Spell to ward off the Unforgivable" said Sirius pausing  
  
"But Professor you can't do that there are no spells to stop them they're unblock able" said Draco with a sneer.  
  
"I am well aware of that Malfoy but what you don't know is that you can stop them" said Sirius and Draco blushed.  
  
"We will look at protecting yourself from Imperio first off" said Sirius  
  
"I believe you were put under the Imperio in the 4th year and only Harry managed to fight it but this will put a shield around you for only 3 minutes." Finished Sirius.  
  
"Everyone repeat after me Protecto Imperio" said Sirius  
  
Everyone repeated after Sirius.  
  
"I will need a volunteer for this" said Sirius.  
  
Harry raised his hand "Okay Harry up you come" said Sirius.  
  
Harry got up and Sirius said "Wave your wand like this and say Protecto Imperio"  
  
"I have got permission from Dumbledore and the Ministry to put Imperio on each one of you" Sirius finished.  
  
"Harry are you ready"  
  
"Yes" said Harry  
  
Sirius waved his wand and said Imperio at the same time Harry yelled Protecto Imperio.  
  
Harry's wand glowed blue and all of a sudden there was a large blue bubble around Harry, the Imperio that Sirius had caste flew at Harry and hit the blue bubble and died.  
  
"Very good Harry" said Sirius. "Whose next" said Sirius?  
  
Harry went and sat down with the blue bubble still around him Draco looked at Harry and thinking how easy it was raised his hand and said "Professor I'll try"  
  
"Great" said Sirius.  
  
Draco got up and said Protecto Imperio at the same time as Sirius said Imperio but Draco was to slow he looked a bit dazed, Sirius took this as the perfect time to have a little play round "Draco do ballet"  
  
Draco started ballet and didn't stop until Sirius said "Draco go profess your love for Snape, Sirius looked into the fire place and said "Severus Snape"  
  
Snape appeared out of nowhere and Draco ran to him and said "Oh Snape I love you, ever since I came here"  
  
The whole class was laughing so hard they were just about crying, Snape muttered a few words and Draco returned to his normal self he blushed and walked back to his seat sulking.  
  
Snape turned and left the room muttering Death Threats at Sirius.  
  
Suddenly the bell rang, 10 points for Harry for doing it.  
  
The trio left and walked to transfiguration wondering what they would be doing today 


	23. 23

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Harry and the trio walked into Transfiguration and took a seat at the front.  
  
"Good afternoon class today we will be earning how to become an animagus" said McGonagall.  
  
The class cheered and clapped hard.  
  
Harry put his hand up and said "What if you already are an animagus" said Harry.  
  
"Then you can start your Homework but first give us a demonstration" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry walked up to the front of the class and transfigured into a griffin, there was a gasp from McGonagall and the whole class burst into applause.  
  
Harry went and sat down and started his homework but occasionally watching the other students trying to transfigure their toes and fingers.  
  
The bell rang and McGonagall said "Potter a word please"  
  
Harry walked up to McGonagall's desk and McGonagall said "Potter the Headmaster wants to see you in his office now"  
  
Harry walked up to the Headmaster's office and took a seat, "Hello Harry"  
  
"Good afternoon sir" said Harry.  
  
"Harry the first meeting of the Order is tonight in Gryffindor Chamber the password is Godric"  
  
"I'll be there" said Harry.  
  
Harry waited until he had to go down by filling in time by finishing his homework he had just finished when he thought he better go.  
  
Harry found his way easily to Gryffindor Chamber said the password and entered.  
  
"Hello Harry"  
  
"Take a seat" said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry took a seat next to Sirius and Lupin and noticed that McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, Moody, Mr and Mrs Wesley, Areballa Figg, Sirius and Lupin were all here.  
  
"This meeting will now come to Order" announced Dumbledore.  
  
"So sorry Professor but I must leave it's time"  
  
"Good luck Severus" said Dumbledore.  
  
Snape left without a glance back and they continued.  
  
"Is Voldemort gone forever" said Mrs Figg.  
  
"I'm sure he is I can't track him down, Harry can't feel any pain in his scar, Harry feels pain in his scar if Voldemort is felling murderous or he is close"  
  
"Yu haven't felt your scar hurting have you Harry" said Sirius.  
  
"No" said Harry.  
  
"Good" said Lupin.  
  
"This meeting is over" said Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone left and Harry wandered back had he really killed Voldemort for good now he was the only one capable of it so it's possible.  
  
Harry climbed into his bed trying not to think of it anymore.  
  
*****************Next Day*********************  
  
"Harry wake up" said Fred and George.  
  
"Quiditch meeting" they yelled.  
  
Harry got up and joined his friends down stairs in the Common Room.  
  
"Harry we vote don who should be captain" started Alicia  
  
"And it's you" finished Katie.  
  
"Also we need a new Keeper" said Harry.  
  
"How about Ron" said Fred?  
  
"I hate to admit it but he was practising in the Holidays and he is good" said George.  
  
"How about we try him in the match against Ravenclaw tomorrow, if all goes well he's on the team"  
  
Everyone said Sure.  
  
Harry went to find Ron to tell hi the news.  
  
"Hi Ron guess what I'm captain of the Quiditch team now and your Keeper" said Harry.  
  
"What" Ron's eyes expanded about twice there size.  
  
"Honestly" he said.  
  
"Yep if all goes well tomorrow you're on the team"  
  
"Wow thanks" said Ron.  
  
"No problem" said Harry.  
  
*******************The Quiditch Match**********************  
  
"Okay team were better faster smarter and were going to win anyone got any questions" said Harry.  
  
No one said anything so the walked out onto the pitch and circled round the stadium on there brooms.  
  
"And here are the Gryffindor's Potter leading the team this year, Wesley, Wesley, Spinnet, Bell, Johnson and Wesley." Shouted Lee Jordan into the megaphone.  
  
"On my whistle 3.2.1.whhhh"  
  
They rose into the air and the Quaffle is released let the game begin.  
  
Harry was keeping his eyes out for the snitch and not listening for points.  
  
Suddenly he saw it, it was over by the Ravenclaw Goal post, Harry sped over there closely behind it he made a lunge at the snitch and caught it in his hand.  
  
"Potter has caught the snitch 150 points to Gryffindor.  
  
Gryffindor win 160/0  
  
The team done a victory lap around the stadium then made there way back to the Changing Rooms.  
  
"Great Game everyone" said Harry.  
  
The team went to the Common Room to have its usual party after and to try some of Fred and George's new products. 


	24. conclusion

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets opened again.  
  
Chapter 24: conclusion  
  
(Hey everyone this chapter is going to be a conclusion to tie up all lose ends and to finish things off, I am planning to Wright more stories so if you want to read them look up Hermione-star under author's name)  
  
  
  
* Hermione, Ron and Harry graduate with perfect marks in every subject  
  
* Gryffindor wins the house Championship  
  
* Gryffindor wins the Quiditch Cup.  
  
* Voldemort has gone forever  
  
* Harry lives with Sirius in Godric's Hollow  
  
* Harry teaches at Hogwarts as Transfiguration teacher after McGonagall leaves and he is Gryffindor head of house.  
  
* Hermione teaches at Hogwarts as the Charms professor.  
  
* Ron teaches at Hogwarts as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher previously helping Charlie in Romania.  
  
* Harry and Hermione get married and have two children called Rose and Mathew.  
  
* Ron and Lavender get married they have one kid called Harry.  
  
* Everyone lives happily ever after.  
  
  
  
  
  
(If you want you can add me to Favourite Author and read my other stories) 


End file.
